The present invention is directed to holding means or a receptacle for splice connections of light waveguides which are arranged in guide grooves of a splice plate.
A holding means or receptacle of this species or type is known from German OS No. 33 06 502. The problem is solved by making it expedient to arrest or hold the light waveguide to a certain degree for the actual splicing event. If, for example, one attempts to achieve a clamping of the light waveguide by a corresponding constriction of the guide groove, then the disadvantage occurs that only precisely defined fiber diameters can be faultlessly deposited. Moreover, a special mounting plate or the like is required for inserting the waveguides into the clamping location and endangerment of the fiber at the clamping location will occur due to such a holding or gripping.